


A Rose By Any Other Name

by emocezi



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hickies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Stiles smells really good to Derek. Like everything sweet rolled into one. Not that Derek would admit it. Maybe he accidentally gets ride of Stiles' bodyspray or never returns that borrowed shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

It's weird.

At first Stiles thinks he's going crazy. All his Axe products keep disappearing. Everything from his shower gel to his body spray.

It takes him a while to find the pattern for the odd behaviour of things going missing. It's always at least a week after he sees Derek around, or Derek shows up in his room after school, or he drives Scott out to Derek's house for some quality wolf to wolf conversation and training.

It's obvious Derek doesn't like the smell of Axe, but that's no excuse for breaking into a man's house and stealing his hygiene products. And besides, Scott wears the same brand and he's never complained about his stuff going missing.

Stiles still thinks he's going a little bit crazy, but he decides this calls for more then a few tests. He has to establish a baseline of exactly how weird Derek is before he can start his experiments on the guy. All in secret of course, he likes his face just the way it is.

XxX XxX

It's a gorgeous saturday and Stiles decides to forgo his usual ritual of Axe shower gel, Axe deoderant and enough Axe body spray to create a cloud of fog in his room. He has to drive Scott out to Derek's house and he'll probably be out there for most of the afternoon.

Nothing goes missing during the next week.

Derek shows up in his room two Fridays later, for no apparent reason other then to sit on Stiles' bed and read the dictionary to himself, because this is apparently normal behaviour. But Stiles isn't about to reprimand him if he wants to increase his vocabulary that much, and it's kinda nice to have someone else in his room instead of being by himself all the time.

He goes downstairs to order a pizza and and grab two cans of coke. And when he gets back upstairs, Derek is gone and so are all his Axe products.

What the hell?

He consoles himself by eating the entire pizza.

It helps.

XxX XxX

It takes another week of not wearing Axe, or any other brand of deodorant/body spray/shower gel when he takes Scott out to see Derek the following weekend.

Once again, nothing goes missing over the next five days and Stiles finally thinks he gets it. He's pretty sure it's not a case of Derek not liking the smell of Axe, because both Scott and Jackson wear it. So that just leaves the last option. That Derek likes his natural scent.

That's gonna be a tough one to prove, it's not like he can just march up and make Derek tell him how he smells to a wereolf. Or maybe he can, but not with Derek.

Scott is on Skype, probably videochatting with Allison, but whatever. He types a quick note into the messaging half of the chat window and waits for a reply.

 _What do I smell like?_

 **wat do u mean?**

 _Derek keeps taking my Axe. I think it's because he likes how I smell._

 **...i dont feel comfortable with this.**

 _With what?_

 **i have 2 go now. Bye**

 _SCOTT. COME ON. YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!!! JUST TELL ME WHAT I SMELL LIKE!!!!!_

XxX XxX

He tries Jackson next. Waiting till mostly everyone is out of the locker rooms before he sidles up to the brand new baby werewolf. The term he has for Jackson will never leave his own brain. Ever.

"So, I have a question that Scott won't answer."

"Huh?"

"So, Derek keeps taking all my Axe stuff and I'm pretty sure it's not because he doesn't like the smell of it. 'Cause I mean, between you and Scott, you use enough Axe to kill small furry rodents that get trapped in the smog cloud of-"

"Get to the point Stilinski."

"Oh right, so....do I smell attractive?" Jackson freezes and looks over at him. Stiles blinks a few times and wonders why the hell this question is so hard for werewolves to answer. It's a simple yes or no question, dammit.

"Go ask Derek."

"Are you _crazy_? I happen to like my body exactly the way it is, alive and unmauled."

"Yeah well, I gotta go. Get outta the way." Jackson somehow manages to push Stiles back against the lockers without even touching him. It's weird.

After that, Stiles starts noticing that both Scott and Jackson are doing the _no touch_ thing. Scott's always been a tactile person, and Stiles has never been one to complain when his friend comes up to hug him, or wrestle with him, or any one of the ten thousand other things that Scott does through out the day that Stiles has never noticed until suddenly they stop.

The friday night before he has to drive Scott out to see Derek he orders a large pepperoni pizza with cheese in the crust. If he's gonna get killed for asking awkward questions, then he'll damn well go out knowing what cheese in the crust tastes like first.

XxX XxX

"So hey...Derek. I've been...noticing some strange goings-on that I'm hoping you can clear up for me...maybe. You know, if you don't want to, then there's no pressure. We can just drop it and pretend this conversation never happened. Though I mean, to be clear, a conversation has two people talking and I'm just kinda rambling on and on and on..."

Derek doesn't even respond, just raises an eyebrow in a way that seems simultaneously threatening and curious all at the same time.

"So I've noticed that you keep taking all the Axe products I own. Like you take them ALL THE TIME. And that stuff isn't cheap man. My dad's started to complain." Derek makes a soft rumbling sound and Stiles gets a little twitchy. "Sorry, sorry, back on topic. Um...why are you taking my stuff?"

Derek sniffs and eyes Stiles. Everything seems to freeze and Stiles takes a step backwards and wonders if he should just make a run for his jeep now. There's a good forty percent chance he can make it.

He can't help the cringe, or the yelp, or his uncoordinated flailing when Derek's hand snaps out to grab a handful of his shirt and drags him close. Like uncomfortable close. Like, your first slow dance with a girl close. There's a hand on his lower back, and for a moment the eye contact is bordering on _extremely uncomfortable_ and then it breaks when Derek leans in and _nuzzles_ at Stiles jaw.

Stiles is so close to freaking out right now it's not even funny.

Derek slides his nose along the curve of Stiles' jaw and down along his throat, pushing a little until Stiles tilts his head back just the slightest. The crazy biology nerd in the back of his mind is telling him he just offered submission to an Alpha werewolf, and oh good, now he's _licking_.

The noise Stiles makes is half way between a whimper of fear and a mewl of _something else entirely_ and from the way Stiles can feel Derek smiling against his skin before he starts sucking at Stiles' neck, it's obvious he likes that sound.

Stiles is holding himself rigid, unsure as to what's going on. The hand on his lower back exerts pressure and he ends up, mostly unwillingly, plastered to the front of Derek while he goes about marking Stiles up.

It takes nearly a full minute for Stiles' overtaxed brain to understand what the hell Derek is doing to his neck. And when the word _hickey_ flashes into his brain in full technicolour he freaks out a little, squawking and trying to push Derek away.

Instead Derek growls and gets closer, if that's at all possible. He shifts his mouth and starts working on a new patch of skin and Stiles has no idea which way is up anymore. His legs feel like jelly, and everytime Derek scrapes his teeth across the sensative skin of Stiles' neck, he feels a jolt that goes from the top of his head, right down to the tips of his toes.

Stiles seems to remember he has hands, and reaches up to clutch at Derek's jacket, trying to support himself. And of course, this seems to the perfect moment for Scott and Jackson to round the corner of the house. They both freeze and share a glance, both a litle uncomfortable and unsure of how they should move forward.

After a couple of moments Scott quietly clears his throat and Derek's head snaps up. His eyes are glowing red and his though his expression seems unwelcoming, he practically reeks of _smug_.

"Go away."

"But...Stiles drove me-"

"So get a ride home with Jackson."

"But-"

" _Now_."

"....Going."

Stiles hides his face in Derek's shoulder, embaressed beyond belief. He's not going to be able to even _look_ at Scott on Monday. Derek pets his hand down Stiles' back in a soothing repetitive motion until Scott and Jackson leave with a roar of Jackson's over priced porsche.

Stiles pulls away, and is about to make one of a million excuses of why he has to go back to town and never return, but his though process is interupted by Derek's mouth on his own. It's gentle, chaste even. Derek swipes his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip and then retreates.

"So...that happened..." Stiles mutteres awkwardly, averting his eyes and wondering if he can go die in a hole somewhere.

"Yes, you smell attractive."

"Huh? But I never asked....I mean, that's...good? I'm confused."

"You asked Jackson if you smelled attractive He told me what you said. I'm giving you my answer."

"Oh." Stiles pauses, seeming to think over his next few words carefully. "So what do I smell like?"


End file.
